


Beneath the Mistletoe

by DarkCorgi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-21
Updated: 2004-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: Two girls, some mistletoe and an early Christmas celebration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling; she gets all the money and I get nothing. I'm playing with her work because she writes too slowly and I'm bored.  
Advertisement: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar 2003 at www.kardasi.com/Advent/2003  
Note: Girl on Girl action, if you don't like please don't read.  
Beta: Much thanks to Shane for the awesome beta!

Beneath The Mistletoe

Another Christmas is arriving and another Yule Ball comes to a conclusion. It's been only a month since Harry Potter ended the plague of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. So many people were lost to us during the three years since his rebirth; Sirius Black, Hagrid, Professor Sprout, Remus Lupin, my brother Ron, Hermione's parents and dozens of students and their families from both sides of the war. To think it was only a year ago that Harry locked Hermione and me in a broom closet with enchanted mistletoe.

I made the mistake of telling Harry about my crush on Hermione the summer before my 5th year, and I should have known by the twinkle in his eye that he was planning something. It seems that Hermione confessed the same thing to Harry before we returned home for the summer holidays. It's amazing how he acts like the headmaster at times.

Harry had locked me in one of Filch's storage cupboards. I think he must have put something in my pumpkin juice when I wasn't looking. I wasn’t alone for long before he pushed a bound and gagged Hermione into the closet with me. Oddly he didn't take our wands before executing his plan. Once I freed Hermione from her bindings we both turned our magical talents on the door. We figured that the two of us combined could undo his powerful locking charm. We went through every unlocking spell we knew, including some Hermione developed but hadn't had the opportunity to test. Nothing we tried worked and Hermione was furious. I've rarely seen her so angry.

While Hermione fumed I noticed that there was a slowly building source of light in the room. Soon it was as bright as the Great Hall. I looked up and saw a large sphere of mistletoe enchanted so that it glowed. With that thought I frowned, wondering what other charm Harry may have used on the plant. Soon enough Hermione broke off her attempts to break us out and started examining the mistletoe. Suddenly sounds started coming from the sphere, causing both Hermione and I to jump. The sound became clearer and we heard Harry's voice.

"In order to leave this room you both have to confess to each other what you've already confided to me. Don't forget the mistletoe, ladies!"

"I'm going to kill him!" Hermione wasn't very happy and she looked very embarrassed, which surprised me. However, I could see the gears working in her head. That's Hermione- always thinking!

Hermione turned to me with a speculative look in her eye. She gave a small smile before asking, "Did you confess something about me to Harry?"

"Yes, I did." I was going to make her work for it.

"Hmmm. Was it something about liking me? I know I confessed some feelings about you to the git."

I didn't answer, but the huge smile gracing my face must have been answer enough for her, because her face lit up in a way I'd never seen before. She went from being a handsome woman to stunningly beautiful in the blink of an eye. She reached out and gently laid her hand against my cheek, staring deeply into my eyes. I matched her stare and placed my hand over the one on my cheek. She moved closer to me and I could feel how warm she was.

"I always hoped that you would return my feelings, but I never thought you would stop mooning over Harry."

"Harry cured that little infatuation with three simple words…I am gay. My hero worshipping fell by the wayside after that. I do have to admit it answered quite a few of my own questions about myself. After a couple of tentative dates with guys I always made a beeline back to fixating on Harry, but noticed the girls like Ron."

"Harry finally figured it out has he? Ron was very good about my being a lesbian. He pretended to be my boy friend so I wouldn't get mobbed by the male Ravenclaws during the last year or so."

Hermione leaned over and gently brushed her lips over mine. Her other hand moved around my waist while my own went around went around her neck. I felt her tongue stroking my bottom lip asking for entrance. I slowly opened mouth to allow her entry and felt her warm, moist muscle caress my own. Hermione slowly mapped my mouth by feel and I lost track of time due to the sensations. Where did she learn how to kiss like this? By the time lack of oxygen forced us to break the kiss my gums and palate ached and my jaw felt jammed open. My knees buckled at some point and Hermione was supporting most of my weight. I heard Hermione chuckle. I must have looked like a stunned sheep. Neither of us heard the quiet click of the door unlocking as we gazed at each other in wonder…

I jump when I feel someone tapping on my shoulder. Sheepishly I look around to see Harry, Hermione and Neville laughing at her reaction.

"What are you daydreaming about?" Hermione whispered in my ear.

"I'm thinking about last Christmas and the broom closet." Hermione's smile brightened at the memory.

"I know what will make this Christmas even more memorable than last year's. Come to my room after you change. Make sure to bring clothes for tomorrow!"

That whisper became so seductive it sent shivers up and down my spine. We hadn't done anything more than kiss and touch through our clothes for the past year. Hermione didn't want to rush anything as we eased into our relationship. I headed up to my dorm to pack the rest of my belongings for the trip home for the holidays and a smaller bag for my night with Hermione. I made my way down to the head girl's rooms on the second floor and knocked on Hermione's door. I heard a muffled sound that might have been 'Come in' and pushed the door open. Hermione was standing in the middle of the room in a pink silk nightgown staring at the ceiling. When I followed her gaze I saw a sprig of mistletoe suspended from the ceiling. I couldn't hold back the giggle at Hermione's expression.

"I'm going to kill him! He enchanted it so I can't leave until you give me a kiss. So get over here and free me!"

Still laughing at Hermione's predicament I strolled over and gave her the kiss she needed to escape the mistletoe. As I kissed Hermione, my hands roamed over her body, revelling in the feel of silk beneath my hands while mapping my lover's curves. When my thumbs brushed against her erect nipples Hermione responded with a breathy moan and broke the kiss.

"We won't have any privacy at the Burrow and I intend to make the most of the small bit we'll have tonight."

Hermione then led me over to her bed and started to remove my clothing with agonizing slowness. Our lips met in another heated kiss as she exposed my flesh bit by bit. When my clothes were scattered through out her room she shrugged her shoulders and her nightgown slid off her body leaving her completely bare. Still holding on to the kiss Hermione pushed me down onto her bed and we began to explore each other with gentle caresses. Hermione ran her thumbs slowly over my nipples causing my breath to hitch. Hermione sighed when I lightly brushed my fingers up and down her spine while her hands steadily worked their way down my torso.

Her hands tickled my thighs when they brushed up softly against them and I unconsciously spread my legs allowing her access to my most private area. I couldn't concentrate on what my own hands were doing while Hermione teased me with soft caresses. Soon enough Hermione rolled me onto my back and covered me with herself.

Hermione's knees nudged my legs apart so they could settle between them and her mouth left mine to concentrate on my neck. Every where she kissed was like being touched my fire. She made a trail down my neck to my breasts where she spent time kissing one of my breasts; spiralling inwards to my nipple while one of her hands played with the other. The first touch of her tongue on my nipple sent a shock through my body. I arched into her and first clutched the bedspread before relocating my hands to her head, tangling my fingers in her hair. She suckled on my breast for what seemed to be an eternity before moving on to repeat the procedure on my other one.

After making sure my tits where thoroughly ravished, Hermione began working her way lower. Her lips ghosted over my belly causing me to giggle and squirm. I've always been very ticklish in that area and Hermione's light touches were too much. With a giggle she moved even lower nibbling along my thighs. She positioned herself over my pussy and blew warm air over it. It was all I could do to breathe- the sensation was incredible. It didn't prepare me for the mind blowing event that happened next.

Hermione's warm wet tongue stroked me from my clit to my vagina and back again. I lost the ability to breathe and fisted my hands into the bedspread so I wouldn't yank her hair out. Hermione wrapped her arms around my legs in an attempt to hold my hips still as she concentrated on my clit. She would suck on it, then flick the tip of her tongue over it repeatedly. As she continued that pattern I started to feel a sensation starting in the pit of my stomach and working its way throughout my nerves. It felt so good and I strove to feel more when Hermione stopped her ministrations and licked downwards.

I moaned in disappointment and felt her tongue work its way into my vagina. In and out her tongue went and my hips jerked involuntarily each time her tongue left my opening. She continued to tongue fuck me for several long moments before returning to my clit. Short and quick strokes over my little nub returned the sensation I was feeling before she had stopped. The feeling built, sending out waves of warmth and I could feel my face and chest begin to flush as the greatest pleasure I ever felt enveloped my being. My hips jerked following the rhythm Hermione set with her tongue, my legs trembled and I began to pant while whipping my head back and forth. My cunt twitched rapidly as the pleasure crested drowning me in sensation. I cried out Hermione's name and arched my back as my orgasm rolled through out my body. I'd never reached such an intense level of pleasure on my own.

The feeling slowly left my body and my vision cleared, revealing the sight of Hermione drying her face with her hand as she moved over and lay down next to me, claiming my lips for another deep kiss. I could taste myself as she explored my mouth. I began running my hands down her body stopping to fondle her full breasts, teasing the nipples until they were fully erect. Hermione's moan made me bolder as I worked my hands lower towards her mound. Hermione stopped my hands and blew the rest of my addled brains away by starting her oral administrations all over again. As she worked me to another earth shattering climax she worked herself to one with rapid movements of her hand. She was gorgeous- all flushed and panting.

"Love you, Hermione," I slurred out as sleep pulled me into its embrace.

"I love you too, Ginny," Hermione purred as she worked the blankets and bedspread out from underneath my prone body. She flicked the blankets over us and spooned up behind me as I rolled onto my side. "See you in the morning. Goodnight love."

Morning arrived and I found myself alone in Hermione's bed. I rolled over and stretched and noticed a note on the pillow next to me.

_Morning Ginny,_

_I'll see you down stairs in the Great Hall. I didn't want to wake you! Merlin knows you won't get much sleep when the twins return home for the holidays. See you soon!_

_Love,  
Hermione_

I reluctantly left the bed and entered Hermione's bathroom for a quick shower. I dried off and looked for the bag I packed for last night. It hadn’t made it too far into Hermione's room. I put on the clothes inside the bag and began the search for the clothes Hermione had tossed about her room. After find the last remaining article of clothing I packed them away, placed the bag next to Hermione's and left for the Great Hall.

I entered the Hall with a spring in my step and searched the Gryffindor table for Hermione. She was sitting across from Harry and they both smiled at me when I made eye contact. I began walking towards them when I noticed something hovering over Hermione's head. I couldn't hold back the laughter when I recognized what the object was. Harry once again charmed some mistletoe. Hermione gave me a puzzled expression and followed my gaze upwards.

"Harry I'm going to kill you!" she shrieked. She now had the attention of the entire Hall and she struggled to move away. Harry just gave her a wicked grin and his eyes where twinkling just like the headmaster's.

"I guess I have to rescue you again," I whispered into Hermione's ear as I sat down next to her. She gave me one of those wonderful smiles of hers and then glared at Harry again.

Our lips met in another searing kiss before everyone in the Great Hall. Unfortunately our kiss was broken when we both started and stared at the High Table. Several of the teachers dropped their glasses and silverware while others where swearing quite colourfully. We both turned shocked expressions on Harry who was laughing so hard tears were running down his face.

"The staff has a pool going. Most of them bet on Hermione and I getting together after school ends and another batch have Ginny ending up with me. Several others have me paired off with a variety of other girls. Too bad none of them know which team I fly for."

"Well we've got to gather our stuff for the trip home. Are you coming to the station to see us off?" Hermione asked Harry as his giggles subsided.

"Yes, I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall."

Hermione and I got up to go gather our cloaks and bags, saying Happy Christmas to several of our house mates as we left the Hall hand in hand.

-fin-


End file.
